Truth or Dare
by DahliaLilly
Summary: what happens if our favorite characters are forced to play truth or dare? With a very quick appearance by Alice from Twilight. rated T just in case. UPDATE: There will be more Twilight appearances
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic for Eragon. (I already have two for Twilight) So please review!! Note: the characters are really OOC.  
I don't own Eragon or any of the other characters.  
**  
Eragon P.O.V.

I lifted my sword and advanced toward Galbatorix. He mirrored my actions. We started to circle slowly, when all of a sudden Orik ran into the room and screamed,  
"Truth or Dare Time!!"

Before I even had a clue what was happening I found my self forced to sit in a circle on the floor by some unimaginable force. Galbatorix giggled and pulled out a dragon stuffed animal. He joined the circle on the floor, and continued to giggle like a little girl. I tried to move from the circle but was still held in place. I let my eyes wander around the circle meeting the eyes of everyone there. The list contained: Arya, Nasuada, Saphira, Orik, Galbatorix, Murtagh, Roran, Katrina, and Thorn. Orik stood up and said "you are all part of the yearly truth or dare game played by the top ten most influential people in Alagaesia. I will begin the game." he turned slightly to face Saphira. "Saphira, truth or dare?"  
_**Truth**_  
I could tell just by the tone of her thought that she had been forced to respond.  
" Have you ever had dreams about kissing Arya?"  
_**ummmmmm... well, yeah, but I couldn't help it!! It was just the fact that Eragon was dreaming about her and we sometimes we share dreams**_**..**  
She looked ashamedly at the stone floor, then perked up.  
_**MY TURN!!**_ she shouted  
What was with these people? Was I the only sane person left?  
I looked across the circle again to Arya, she had the same look on her face I assumed I had on mine.  
_good _I thought, I'm not the only sane person here.

My thoughts were interrupted as Saphira asked the next victim.  
_**Nasuada, Truth or Dare?  
**_"Dare"  
_**I dare you to kiss Galbatorix on the lips.**_  
The look of horror that crossed her face was priceless.  
Bidden by some unimaginable force she rose and walked toward Galbatorix.  
When she was halfway there he pulled out a small can of meat scented breath spray and spritzed his mouth twice.  
She finally reached him bent down kissed him quickly than ran back to her spot in the circle. She curled up into a ball whimpering.

...10 minutes later...

Nasuada finally recovered enough for her to start the next round.  
"Murtagh, truth or dare?"  
"dare"  
"I dare you to dress like a girl for the rest of the day like a girl. With the help of Alice of course."  
Who is Alice? I had just thought to myself when a short pixie like girl with black hair suddenly appeared. She ran to Murtagh dressed him up in a pink sparkly ball gown, plastered his face with make-up, stuffed his feet in some kind of tall pointy shoes and then vanished.  
Huh, that was wierd...  
Murtagh started the next question.  
"Arya, Truth or Dare?"

**AN: he he so that was my first Eragon fanfic. I know it was short, I just wanted to give you a tase. please review and tell me if I should continue or if I should stop writing it. thanks!!**

xoxo, bellacullen1620


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything... C.P. owns everything.**

Well except the Twilight Characters... S.M. owns them...

AN: Okay here it is, the next chapter of Truth or Dare. I seriously need ideas

people!! So review and give me some, PLEASE!! I am begging here!! well, I'm

sorry if this isn't very funny...

So, I have two very different requests for Arya's dare. I want to do them both, so

each character will have multiple truths/dares!!

No p.o.v.s for the rest of the story unless absolutely necessary.

Note: There are some major Twilight Referances this chapter. If you don't know what

I'm talking about, go read the Twilight Series by Stephanie Meyer. If you don't want to

then just read the chapter anyway.

_Previously: Murtagh started the next question. "Arya, Truth or Dare?"_

"Dare."

Murtagh giggled quickly before responding. "I dare you to dance the chicken dance in a chicken

suit, in front of all of Alagaesia!!"

"What?! I don't even know what that is!!"

"I already have that taken care of."

Suddenly a dance instructor (who looked surprisingly like Leah Clearwater from Twilight) appeared

holding a giant chicken suit. She proceeded to teach Arya the chicken dance then stuffed her into

the suit.

Just then the west wall collapsed exposing a balcony over what looked like the entirety of

Alagaesia.

Arya dutifully went out, danced and then returned to start the next question while the wall

magically closed itself.

"Eragon, Truth or Dare?"

"hmmm... I will have to pick dare."

"Good. (rubs hands evilly together) I dare you to kiss Mike Newton!! Mwahahaha!!"

"Who's Mike Newton?! Is that a guy?!"

A large cage suddenly appeared in front of Eragon holding a very surprised Mike Newton dressed

only in boxers and a baggy t-shirt that read "I heart Bella Swan" applying hair gel.

Eragon quickly ran over kissed him on the cheek through the bars before returning to his seat.

Mike vanished back into his bathroom which was decorated in Bella Swan memorabilia.

"My turn. Galbatorix, Truth or Dare?"

TO BE CONTINUED.

**AN: What did you think? Please tell be by Reviewing!! (don't forget to include**

ideas!!) Sorry it was really short. I told you I'm running out of funny ideas!!

Please Review!!

xoxo,  
bellacullen1620


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry It took me forever to update! One of my other stories is approaching it's end, so I will soon have more time for this one... Thank you for all the reviews!! They definitely make writing worth while!! Please keep it up!!  
And here it is...**  
_  
Previously: "My turn. Galbatorix, Truth or Dare?"_

"Wait!!"

"What Galby?" Eragon responded.

"I have to ask Nassuda something."

"fine. Hurry up and ask her already!!"

"Nassy, will you go out with me? Pretty please!"

A look of pure horror crossed her face as she slowly rose her hand and slapped him across the face.

Galbatorix just looked at her stragely, shruged and then turned back to Eragon, as if nothing had happened.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Murty!!"

"Huh?! Wait!! I never agreed to this!! Get away from me!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Murtagh's screems could be

heard on the far side of the world as Galbatorix kissed him for at least a minute strait.

When Murtagh was finally released he curled up in the corner whimpering something about

"The Magical Unicorns are coming to get me..." He would never be the same...

"My turn!!" Galbatorix screamed across the room. "Orik, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dance with Me!!" Galbatorix suddenly ripped off his black cloak to reveal a hot pink skimpy dancing dress. Orik looked down to find himself in a blood red suit.

Loud salsa music filled the room as the unlikly pair started dancing. Half way through the song Galbatorix attempted to do the splits mid air and succeded. Although his landing was a little messed up and he ended up face first on the floor.

They finished the song and returned to the circle.

"Finally My turn. Arya, Truth or Dare?"

"Again?!"

"Yes. Now answer the question!"

"Fine!, Truth."

"Do you actually love Eragon, even though you say you don't?"

**AN: Well, please tell me if it was good or bad. Please review and give me some ideas besides kissing. I think I have over used those dares. So, please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sutch a failure!! I haven't updated in forever!!! I'm really sorry!!! .... Sadly, this will be my last chapter. **

** I have enjoyed writing in the inheritance world, but I have another story I want to start soon. I hope this isn't too disappointing but, I just cant write more than one story at a time. Trust me, I've tried. **

** Well, here it is the final and longest chapter.**

_Previously: _

_" Fine!, Truth."_

"Do you actually love Eragon, even though you say you don't?"

"Do I have to awnser that?" Arya asked

"yes."

" Okay, I do love him..."

Eragon was sooo happy that he could not stand still for over five minutes strait. So, Saphira

was forced to pin him down with all her strength.

_Orik, I think we've had enough of all this Truth or Dare nonsense. Please let us return to our_

previous battles.

"I too agree with Saphira." Nassuda said from her spot in the circle.

"okay. okay, you may be dismissed." Orik clapped his hands and all but Eragon, Galbatorix, and

Arya vanished back to their battles.

Eragon picked up his sword and started to fight Galbatorix.

After a few seconds Arya had an idea that just might give Eragon a chance at killing Galbatorix.

She walked to the other side of the room and picked up his stuffed dragon from where he had left it.

"LOOK!!" She yelled as the cut the plushie's head off with her dager.

"NOOOOOO!!!! Not Mr. Snuggles!!!!!!----" His cries were interupted as Eragon made the stab at his chest, percing him strait through the heart.

Soon after Eragon collapsed from exaution.

Arya picked him up and sprinted out the door and back to Nassuda's tent.

Galbatorix was finally dead, and all because he had come to love his stuffed dragon.  
**  
An: hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
